custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dart Vader: Guidance
Darth Vader: Guidance Part 1 is a Star Wars/Barney crossover. The spirits of Baby Bop's parents must guide Darth Vader to redemption. (Meanwhile at Darth Vader's home) Darth Vader: My servant, the task is complete. Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: There's my lord! Darth Vader: There is still, much left! Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: You still have much to learn just as we taught our daughter Baby Bop, before we we're killed by Darth Maul. Darth Vader: How is that possible? Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: It's the force that surrounds you. Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Abandon the dark side, Vader. Darth Vader: I will soon become more powerful Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: Really, you know the girls? Darth Vader: Stacy and Whitney Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: Do you influence them? Darth Vader: Yes. Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: You know Lord Vader, when me and my husband planned on taking our children places mostly we take them out to eat for their grandmother's birthday the gift their grandmother had before her death, lies with Baby Bop. Darth Vader: Then the gift turned to be the stone of redemption. Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: Yes. (The Ghost passes through Darth Vader) Mysterious Voice: It is time that you die. Darth Vader: It is too late, I'm not afraid. (The ghost of Baby Bop's parents reappear) Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: What is it? Darth Vader: I hear a new enemy has risen, do not despair it our powers will continue on (he takes his mask off as Baby Bop's mom looks onto his scarred face) Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: It was that my daughter was plagued by these nightmares and this turned her against us and she was violent the mask is what keeps you alive. Darth Vader: How did you know? Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Let us take you back several years ago. (Flashback) (Baby Bop and her family at a fancy restaurant) (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and her family's table) Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. Waiter: Is something wrong? Baby Bop: This is spinach. Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad causing the spinach to fly around) Waiter: That's it. I quit. Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop that is it let's go home that was very rude of you (Baby Bop sighs) (End of Flashback) (Darth Vader enters his room) Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: It is a great sense. (The Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad walks up the stairs) Darth Vader: (trance like): There is no turning back. (The Ghost of Baby Bop's dad re-enters the room) Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Very well Vader, my daughter was stricken by grief when we died. Darth Vader: There is a way to bring you from the dead! Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: No, there isn't! (The Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom re-enters the room) Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: What is it? Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: It is love. Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: Why? Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: He will bring balance to the force. Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: There is always a way, Vader the evil spirit was the one who turned Baby Bop into this monster. (Darth Vader holds his hand out for Baby Bop's Mom to take) Darth Vader: The darkness will never occur! Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Then we will leave Baby Bop to you! (Baby Bop's Mom takes Darth Vader's hand) Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: You must defeat the evil spirit. (Darth Vader heads out the door) Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: She will not be turned, she will be in good hands with you! (Darth Vader's mechanical breathing) Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Nothing harms us. Category:Star Wars